Julian
Julian is a young and courageous mammoth who is Peaches' fiancé and part-time member of The Herd and The Brat Pack. Julian may be somewhat absent-minded, but is devoted and caring toward Peaches, and wants to be part of her family. Backgrounds Personality Julian is a caring and fun mammoth who loves Peaches and is willing to do anything for her. He enjoys giving gifts and hugs. Julian is kind to all creatures. He has a brown pelt, with dark brown scalp hair and light blue eyes. Voice Appearances ''Ice Age: Collision Course Julian, after watching his fiancée, Peaches, win hockey against her father, told her how great she was. He walked on the ice, and slipped. Peaches quickly tried to help him, and they lovingly slid around the ice together, laughing. Julian gave Peaches' mother, Ellie, buttercup flowers. Ellie really liked them and told Julian he didn't need to keep giving her presents. Julian said it made him happy. To Manny, Julian said he'd give the best gift of all. He gave Manny a giant bear hug. Manny was uncomfortable, and pushed Julian gently off of him. At Manny and Ellie's Anniversary, Julian was very excited. Manny, though acting a little nervous, put fireworks in the sky. Though Julian didn't know this, Manny was taking credit for the fireworks and didn't do it. Julian spilled the beans and told Manny and Ellie that he'd miss them so much when Peaches and him left. Peaches choked on the apple she was eating and told Julian she hadn't told them yet. Julian backed up as Manny walked toward him and talked to both Peaches and Julian about it. The fireworks turned out to be a meteor shower. They ran and hid in an Ice Cave until they thought it was safe. Buck, a weasel and old friend of the herd, returned from underground and told the herd of an asteroid, greeted Julian and the rest of the newer members of the herd, and led them after that. In a forest, during a electrical storm, Peaches was stuck as purple lightening zapped around her. Julian attempted to save her, but couldn't because the cliff would break. Peaches had a plan to get out, and did. Manny and Ellie, confused about why Julian hadn't helped her ran to Peaches and broke the cliff, though Julian warned them. Ellie and Manny were trapped but saved by their friend, Diego, a Saber-tooth tiger. Manny asked Julian if he wanted to play hockey with him, and Julian, shocked and very excited, said yes. It was hard for Julian to stop the puck. Finally, Julian stopped the puck and was so excited that he called out to Peaches she'd have a new hockey partner when they left. Manny hit the puck extremely hard and hit Julian in the head. Julian fell threw the ice and into the water. Cold and wet, Julian was comforted by Peaches. Later, in the morning, Granny, a ground sloth, who was Sid's grandmother, was missing. They heard her yelling and followed it. Entering Geotopia, a place of crystals and where animals stayed in their youth, they found Granny getting massages from a prehistoric rabbit called Teddy. Watching animals zooming on hoverboards, Julian cheered. Brooke, a sloth, pinched Julian's cheek, making him laugh. She took him to their leader, Shangri Llama, on crystal hover boards. Julian and Peaches sat by Geotopian water. Peaches was upset about the end of world and possibly never marrying Julian. Julian comforted her, telling her that your life flashes before your eyes just before you die and that he'd fall in love with her again. Peaches, now a little happier, said he's the only one that could make that sound good, and they cuddled. Sid later broke the Geotopia wall, trying to get a crystal for his love, Brooke. The Geotopians agreed to give up their crystals to put in a volcano and change the direction of the asteroid. Manny and Julian managed to get a giant crystal in. At Julian and Peaches' Wedding, Manny walked Peaches to him and passed her trunk to his, and Peaches and Julian lovingly looked at each other as a Hyrax married them together. They both said "I do." and Brooke sang My Superstar for their wedding as well. ''Ice Age: Landscape Damage Julian is seen in the final chapter, and he along with Crash and Eddie on his back overhears that Manny doesn't want a grandkid. But he tolds him it's not so bad having a grandchild, and he was happy to be a father of that as well, then he told Manny, Sid and Diego that his parents raised me when I was a kid. Until they were gone for the extinction. Then he noticing a stormly ice twister heading towards the valley. He told his friends to warn the girls and Buck. they were running from the tornado and quickly made it in the cave. And the cave rolls up and starts spinning around, and also they land on the ground. Later, after the stormed spinning cyclone, the herd spotted Granny as her new look along Shangri Llama, and Teddy. Buck brought an idea to stop the tornado and to find the place that could find a clue to stop it is on the site of the impact of the previous ones. So Julian and his friends accepted it. As they followed Buck to the dark cave, Eamon wants the herd to leave his territory by nine seconds. Soon they running from his minions, Rakuma, Scooter, and Bernie while Buck holds them off. Later that night, after Buck battling the duel from Eamon, he came with a plan to stop the tornado is to push their own feet by the geyser. But soon they decide to stop for the night. In the morning the herd heading up north. They found a place called, Diamond Wonder. Brozin, a moose, greeted to the herd and decided to show the herd around the paradise with Jasmine, the eagle, and Eric, the Cougar. Just then as Brozin and Buck figure out to stop the tornado, Sid had broke the diamonds of Diamond Wonder by kicking a rock, making Brozin lose his control. So the herd and the mammals agreed to give up the diamonds and rocks into the geyser. But then Julian is being trapped along with Peaches, Ellie, and Crash and Eddie in the fence log by Eamon and his minions. So he is being saved by Diego, Shira and Sid. The geyser and the rocks and diamonds pulled the tornadoes away from them, disappearing. In the ending, Brooke was giving birth of baby sloths, Maggie, Jason and Danny, where Sid happily proud to be a father. Julian shredding up with tears and thinking mammoths can cry, but Manny tells him no. But then Manny also accepted to have a grandchild. To her delight, Peaches was encouraged by her father to have a child. But she decided not to be a parent til she's thirty. And Julian will be delighted for having a kid. In the end of the film, Julian is dancing along with Peaches and celebrating in the ice skating with the other characters. Relationships Peaches Trivia Gallery Category:Ice Age characters Category:Mammoths Category:Spouses Category:Lovers Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Blue Sky Studios characters Category:Animated characters Category:Elephants